The Fox of Weapon X
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: A story of X-24 and X-23 as they face off against the world. They would be better known by their names though... Naruto and Laura. Experiment!Mute!Grey!Bloodthirsty!Naruto


Dr. Sarah Kinney walked briskly down the hallways of the Weapon X facility that once held the wolverine. At only 5'6", Sarah was small in stature, but she wore heels with her white business suit, so no one noticed. Behind her was her "daughter", Laura, better known by her designation X-23. The 5'10" girl was beautiful but slim, with curves in all the right places. She wore a black tank top which held her BB, low C-cup breasts, over which was a brown leather jacket. For bottoms, she wore tight black hunting pants that showed off her nice ass and black boots.

They walked wordlessly through the hallways on there way to the office of one Zander Rice with one goal in mind- kill him. The man was the leader of the program and was the reason for most if not all of their sufferings. And so, the duo was making their way to his office to kill him before they vacated the facility for greener pastures. All they had to do was get there before the alarms went off and-

 _"ERRN ERRN ERRN ERRN"_

The air filling with emergency sirens told them that they had failed in their goal of stealth. The sound of boots on tile warned them of security headed their way. Thinking quickly, Sarah put in an override code on the nearest door. Dragging Laura in quickly, she pressed the close button. Moments later, a squad rushed by, not even looking at the door they had gone through.

A hand tapping her on the shoulder drew Sarah's attention to Laura. Pointing at the wall directly parallel to the wall, she said," Look."

Sarah turned to look at the wall, and gasped at the site.

The wall was a fully outfitted cryogenic stasis containment cell. It was comprised of a see through tube outfitted with a standing sort of table, designed to keep the occupant at a slightly slanted angle, with restraints to hold the arms and legs of the cell in place. On each side of the tank was a metal vat with a tube connecting to a mechanical piece on the top of the tube. In front of the tube was a small monitor, next to which was a small table that held a few small files. Walking over and looking at the monitors first, she noticed that his heart rate was steady, though his brain waves were low, meaning he had been in stasis for some time. Looking over at the files, she opened one of them, scanning the document, before , she grabbed the files and put them in her silver briefcase.

She turned to the girl who was standing behind her, looking in awe at the container in front of her."Laura," the girl turned to her, her face becoming blank,"get him out of there."

Laura nodded, before drawing her claws. Two thin, 8 inch long blades extended from each fist. They soon cut into the clear material that made up the tube, cutting and hacking through. Reaching through the now open container, she cut through the leather restraints, allowing the now awakening boy to fall to the ground, giving them a good look at him.

Even in crouching position, his height was visible at 5'11". He had spiky blond hair with red running through it. He was well muscled, like a runner or swimmer: well made, but not over exaggerated. His skin was lightly tanned, telling them he had at least seen the sun. His ears were slightly pointed, not enough to be elfish, though. His hands were flat against the ground as he began to breathe non-synthetic air, half inch long sharp claws extending from each finger. His eyes began to flutter as he began to try and move his muscles, but he almost fell over upon standing. When he finally did stand up, he turned and looked at them, showing off his piercing red eyes. His chest was bare, a brand on his left pectoral muscle.

"X-24, my name is Sarah Kinney. This is my daughter, Laura, but you may know her by X-23," the boy looked at the 2 of them, eyes glowing slightly, before allowing them to return to their normal shade as he looked at the doctor in the room, signaling she had his full attention."The man responsible for everything that has happened to you: your induction, the experimentation, the various kinds of torture, muting you, is in this facility. His name is Zander Rice. Me and Laura are heading to his office to kill him and blow up the base from the master control console in his office. However, there are security officers roaming the halls that are making it difficult to reach our destination. In return for eliminating them, we offer you the chance to escape with us. Can you do this?"

The boy stood still, looking at her for a few moments, as if considering the pros and cons. He then nodded wordlessly, turning and walking to the door. Opening it, he sprinted out of the door and to the right. Not even 20 seconds later, screams of pain and gunfire echoed down the halls.

"Let's go Laura."

 **10 minutes later**

Doctor Sarah Kinney had never sprinted as fast in her life as she was now. They had succeeded in killing Rice and setting the base to blow, but in his last moments, Rice had sprayed the trigger scent all over her, causing Laura to go into a rage and attack. She had managed to throw her coat on the girl, causing the girl to attack the coat. She was now running towards the exit, hoping to use some of the snow outside the facility to wash off her scent. The problem was, judging by the snarling and sound of boots hitting the ground behind her, Laura was gaining on her. Sparing a quick glance over her shoulder, she wasn't surprised to see an enraged X-23 not 10 yards away, closing the gap.

Soon, the sound of snarling was right behind her, and the doctor felt the pain of something sharp slashing the flesh of her left thigh. As she fell to the floor, she slid. Gripping her thigh, she turned just in time just to see Laura's feet leave the ground as she pounce, intent on imbedding her claws in the doctors flesh. Not wanting to see her daughters face a she died, the good doctor closed her eyes, expecting the pain of claws entering her body. What she didn't expect, was the sounds of struggle and growls.

Opening her eyes, she saw her daughter struggling with X-24, who's claws now extended an inch from his and turned black. They were fighting savagely, both sinking their weapons of choice into each other repeatedly. Naruto proved to be more powerful than Laura, however, picking her up by her throat and slamming her to the ground. They continued to fight as Laura sunk 2 fist worth of claws into the boys chest, past his his adamantium rib cage and into his vitals. X-24 responded in turn, snarling before sinking his longer than average canines into the side of the girls neck.

As they continued to roll around, Dr. Kinney stood up and began to limp toward the door just 20 feet away. Though it took a moment, she eventually got outside. She began to frantically rub snow all over herself, washing off the kill scent even as X-24 and Laura stumbled out into the snow, separating for a moment before clashing again.

X-24 finally managed to pin the girl down, using a rear naked choke hold from behind to pin the girl down. Cutting off her flow of oxygen, he growled as she sunk her claws into his arms in an attempt to get him off.

The doctor finally believed she had gotten the scent off of herself,"X-24, let her go!"

The boy looked at her like she was crazy, but stood slowly, dragging the girl to standing position with him, before relaxing his arms, allowing her to stumble forward. She quickly turned around, snarling at the boy, but a hand on her shoulder from her mother calmed her down.

"It's okay Laura. He helped us. It's okay."

Laura seemed to calm down, but still watched the boy, her face once against blank, ignoring the cold through her ripped clothes that were now struggling to stay together, making her barely decent. X-24, on the other hand, wore the same thing he wore when he came out the pod, the spandex shorts now significantly more distressed looking, the black material clawed and ripped.

The two weapons just continued to stare at each other, muscles tensed, ready to fight... before turning and looking at the doctor.

Sarah let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding, knowing that if they did fight, there would have been nothing she could have done. She waved for them to follow her.

They quickly arrived at a red pick up truck, the Kinney's taking the front seat while X-24 got in the back seat. They rode in silence for 2 minutes before an explosion went off behind them, signaling the end of the Weapon X program.

 **3 hours later**

For three hours they had driven in silence, focusing on the rode ahead. It was now dark out, and at 9:47 pm, it was time to start looking for a place to stay for the night. They ended up stopping at a motel for the night, getting a room.

It was nothing luxurious. Two small beds, a chair, a small table, and a television with the bathrooms right down the hall outside. Sarah went down to the store and bought both teen agers a pair of non-ripped clothes: underwear, a tee shirt, a pair of grey sweats, and a grey long sleeve over shirt.

It was time for everyone to sleep for the night. Laura was already laying in one of the beds, and Sarah was about to climb in with her when a clawed hand clasped over her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, she saw X-24 looking at her, his red slitted eyes haunting her. He pointed to the other bed.

Sarah raised an eyebrow,"Where will you sleep?"

He turned away, hunching over as he suddenly began to change. Red fur grew along his skin, his ears extending. His face elongated, gaining a snout, making him more and more vulpine. His bones became longer here and shorter there, the metal lining his bones changing as well. The metal along his spine spiked up, becoming visible spines, and a long bushy tail came out of his tail bone.

In no time, Sarah Kinney had gone from looking at a blonde boy to looking at a red, single tailed fox the size of a tiger. The fox walked around the beds to the living room area, before laying down on the rug and curling up, closing its eyes and falling to sleep.

 **About 12 the next day**

Sarah Kinney walked to the gates of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, trailed by X-24 and Laura.

As soon as they arrived at the gates, they were greeted by Professor Charles Xavier, flanked by Emma Frost, Hank Mc Coy, and Logan Howlett.

"Dr. Kinney,"the professor gave a grim smile,"we have much to talk about."

"Yes, yes we do."

 **30 minutes later**

Laura and X-24 sat across from Professor X as he smiled assuredly at the children. His company, however, did not looked as enthused.

"Hello children, my name is Charles Xavier. This is Emma Frost, that over their is Hank McCoy, and he is Logan. How are you doing today?"

The teens both continued to stare at him blankly.

Xavier sighed,"Okay. You will be staying here, at the institute for the foreseeable future. Due to the... unique nature of your cases, you will be staying in a separate cabins, next to a cabin in which Logan here," Logan nodded," will be residing. Any questions?"

"No."

Silent nod negative.

"Good. But before I let you go, I need you to take a test in the danger room."

Two near emotionless eyebrows were raised."What for?"

"You see, Dr. Kinney specified you would both like to be on the combat team. As such, we need to test your capabilities using the danger room."

"Oh... alright then."

 **1 hour later**

Laura stood parallel to Piotr "Peter" Rasputin, better known as Colossus. The metallic giant stood 6'7", and was dressed in a black and red variant of his usual costume (Colossus from Deadpool). The giant gave the much shorter girl a kind smile, speaking in his thick Russian accent,"Are you ready to begin, little one?"

Laura didn't respond, opting to eject her claws from between her fingers and charge. Colossus met her charge in the middle, being surprisingly quick for someone 350 pounds easily. He threw a punch, which Laura ducked under. Sensing an attempt to get behind him, he threw his elbow back, catching her in the back of the head and causing her to stumble with her momentum. She growled, once again charging forward, this time throwing caution to the wind and throwing herself at him in attempt to bury her claws in his chest... only for him to embrace it and snatch her out of the air in a sort of hugging movement, her claws scraping off his metal skin. He slowly began to squeeze,"Give up, little one, you can't escape this hold."

Laura continued to struggle, but eventually the force applied to her torso caused her to stop and surrender.

X-24 stepped out of the room they had been keeping him in to assure he wouldn't be able to analyze his opponent (apparently they actually read his file). He stood parallel to Peter, who looked to be exactly 4 strips of fabric lighter than he was before. The giant gave him the same courtesy he gave his earlier opponent,"Are you ready?"

X-24 merely gave a predatory smirk as his claws extended to be 2 in length before he charged forward. Unlike Laura, however, when Colossus went for the punch, he slid under it and, entering the much larger man's guard, slammed his knee into the mans stomach, the adamantium coated joint knocking the wind out of the giant long enough for him to grab him by the neck and the back of the knee and lift him up with minor effort and slam him back first onto the ground. He went for a stomp to the mans head, but he rolled out of the way and into standing position and through a strong right hook, which Naruto somehow caught. The whiskered teen brought his legs up, rapping them around the massive arm he was now attached to, and crossed them, pressing them into the side of the walking sun reflector's neck, going for an arm bar submission... which had no effect. Colossus, using his massive might, dragged the 210 lbs teen (he's full of metal. Of course he's heavy) over his knee, before dropping to a lunge, slamming the blonds spine into his metal knee. X-24 showed no sign of being in pain, and released the his legs, quickly snapping one into the side of Colossus' neck, causing the man to fall to his side, allowing X-24 to drop to the ground. As Colossus stood up, X-24 rolled onto his shoulders, before throwing his weight upwards, effectively slamming both his feet into his opponents face, causing him to stumble away while X-24 landed on his feet.

X-24 was getting angry. No blood was spilling. Unlike his fight with Laura, which was bloody and animalistic with lethal intent, here he was attacking and not taking damage. He began to leak a dark red energy that trailed from the tips of his claws and his eyes.

Colossus looked upon his opponent, eyes widening. Something was telling to run before he died in the form of seen of his brutal death playing before he died. As he froze up, X-24 quickly shot forward at a much higher speed than before, slashing his claws across the mans chest, cutting through his metal skin and causing a silvery substance to leak from the wounds. He then brought his knee up while at the same time grabbing Colossus by the sides of his head and bringing it down, breaking the metal mans nose and knocking him out.

 **Another few minutes later**

X-24 and Laura walked side by side with each other, walking behind Logan as he explained the ground rules for the cabins, or _cabin_ they would be staying in together. Apparently, they forgot that one of the cabins had been blown up in a recent... accident.

"Alright, you 2 will be staying in the same cabin together. There are 2 beds. Do me a favor and stay in your own bed. If you do feel the urge to share a bed, either ignore it, or just do it. Don't tell me or ask me if it's okay. If you do, I'll probably just tell you to fuck off. You have a TV and a bathroom to share. I don't want anyone fighting to the death over either of them. Breakfast is in the morning at 9:30. I will be bringing it to you, so be decent by then. I'll take you on a tour of the campus tomorrow, then we'll discuss your regular schedule. There's your cabin, seeya later."

They now stood in front of a small cottage style cabin, nothing romantic by anyones standpoints. Just a small semi modern building. Laura took her assigned key and unlocked the door, opening it. It was just as Logan had described it. A large bedroom connected to the main living space/ entry way by a small hallway that had a door leading to a bathroom that could hold no more than one person at a time. It was only about 1:30, though, and as such, both teens just sat in the living room, in a seemingly endless staring contest.

Finally, it seemed awkwardness decided to take hold of Laura and compel her to speak,"What is your designation?"

X-24 just looked at her.

"Your name. I've been told my name is Laura. What is your name?"

X-24 got out of the wooden chair he had been sitting in and crouched on the hardwood floor. He began to scratch something onto the floor, something she couldn't see. The boy stood and stepped away, pointing at the floor.

Laura stood from her position, and looked down at the floor. In crudely carved letters was a name.

"Naruto is your name. That translates to both fishcake and maelstrom."

Naruto just nodded. Now, instead of staring at each other while sitting, they stared at each other while standing. Suddenly, Laura leaned forward and sniffed the crook of Naruto's neck.

She pulled back, once again looking into Naruto's eyes,"The combination of pheromones and hormones has given your body a pleasant scent... is my scent pleasing to you?"

Naruto leaned forward, sniffing at the top of her head, before pulling back and nodding.

"Would you wish to engage in the process of mating?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

* * *

 **And done. Damn that shit was long. Got it out though. Somebody told me to do this, and so I did it. Sorry I haven't updated more often, but its hard to choose a direction to go with a story when there are so many different ways to fuck around with a story. I'll update a story every 3 to 4 days for the rest of my summer vacation, which is about a month, so expect at least ten chapters. HFWIGfC will probably come next, then NKWD or VoTFB, then Azula's Warrior or Raised by Hate.**

 **Love for my day one niggas, and fuck the bitch ass hatin ass niggas.**

 **We out this bitch,**

 **Asura**


End file.
